The field of the present disclosure relates generally to software requirements, more particularly, to systems, devices and methods of automatically translating natural language expressions of a software requirement to a modeling language representation thereof.
In some contexts, many software faults might originate from errors in the requirements engineering process, wherein the costs to fix such software faults can increase significantly as the development of the software progresses. A source of the software faults may be based on (initial) software requirements being written in a natural language where the natural language may be unintentionally or inherently vague or inconsistent and the consequences of these realities might not be immediately evident. Moreover, performing software requirement translations from a natural language expression to a machine-readable expression representation of the software requirement by hand is a costly and time-consuming process.
In some respects, replacing natural language requirements with equivalent representations in a modeling language might facilitate automated requirements analysis and test generation such that errors and inconsistencies attributed to the natural language expression of the software requirements might be discovered early in the software development process.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods and systems that improve automated natural language software requirement translations.